fatherofthepridefandomcom-20200214-history
Larry
Larry is the titular protagonist of Father of the Pride. He is Kate's husband, Sierra and Hunter's father, Sarmoti's son-in-law, Snack's best friend, and the star of Siegfried and Roy's show. Biography Larry is Kate's husband who is rather carefree, but usually slips up from time to time in an attempt to do the right thing. He usually doesn't get along with his father-in-law Sarmoti. Personality Larry is friendly, supportive, thoughtful, caring, generous, laid-back, jolly, humble, adventurous, outgoing, lazy, funny, sensitive, cool-tempered, and understanding. While he can be a little hotheaded, confused, goofy, and oafish (but not necessarily dim-witted), he is truly a good person and cares deeply for his family and friends. He has a constant rivalry and feud with his direct nemesis and father-in-law Sarmoti due to their opposite personalities and Sarmoti's grouchy, stubborn, jealous nature. However, there have been times when he and Sarmoti were not so hard on each other and have actually forgiven one other. When he is not working, Larry enjoys drinking cans of beer and watching television. He feels extremely relaxed when sitting on his favorite couch in his spare time. His relationship with his parents is unknown, though he once mentioned them in "Catnip and Trust," where he told Sierra they were the "worst parents ever" when she said the same for him and Kate. Appearance Larry is an overweight white lion with a tan mane. He has blue eyes. Trivia * Larry's full name is Lawrence. * Larry is a fan of Jimi Hendrix. This is proven in "Road Trip," when he remembered his birthday and even bought Kate a Hendrix wig. * Not much is known about Larry's past. * Even though Kate is smart, Larry has proven time and time again that he is much smarter with higher skills (such as when he comes up with certain plans). * Sometimes, Larry lies to his family and best friends just to impress them and that usually starts the trouble for the episode, making him feel remorseful afterwards. Overall, he is really an honest, trustworthy person and does not intend to cause any harm, always hoping for the best. * He has the tendency to speak before he thinks (which is one of his many flaws), sometimes unintentionally hurting other people's feelings. At times, Larry tries not to speak his mind, but usually ends up exposing his true feelings. * Larry is sometimes compared to Baloo from The Jungle Book, whom Larry's voice actor John Goodman voiced in The Jungle Book 2. * In "Road Trip," Larry and Sarmoti's teamwork is compared to the teamwork between Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot game Crash Twinsanity. * He looks similar to his voice actor John Goodman. * Not much is known about Larry, but he was born in a zoo (which is something that Sarmoti makes fun of him for). * Larry looks very similar to the Lion King's Mufasa. Gallery Father of the Pride Blake Laughing at Larry.png Father of the Pride Larry and Snack.png Father of the Pride 2004.png Father of the Pride What's Black and White and Depressed All Over Screenshot 2.png Father of the Pride Larry Being Cool.png Father of the Pride Larry grinning.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters